


[Podfic] Gravitational Pull

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/F, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems all she does these days is <i>want, want, want</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gravitational Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravitational Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269261) by [heresie_irisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresie_irisee/pseuds/heresie_irisee). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gravitational%20Pull.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gravitational%20Pull.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:18
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gravitational%20Pull.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:18

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
